


Bad Day

by CookieWaffle



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieWaffle/pseuds/CookieWaffle
Summary: Link is stuck at home sick and Zelda isn’t having such a great day herself. But at least they have each other to seek comfort in.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluffy oneshot I made since school starting again has been making less time for me to work on my longer fics.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was afternoon, the sky was clear and the sun was out, perfect for spending the day down at the lake. Or it would be if Link hadn’t been stuck at home in bed sick from food poisoning. Apparently fireproof elixir was actually supposed to be rubbed into the skin, not drank. He was surprised that he didn’t get sick from it a long time ago, because he had been doing it this whole time. Maybe it was that hinox toenail he threw in to the recipe last time.

Being cooped up inside all day while the rest of the village was out having fun playing at the lake made Link restless. Zelda wasn’t home yet either so he had no one to keep him company, and he was worried about the Yiga Clan ambushing her again. She had only been out for a few hours to meet with Impa about something, but to Link it felt like years. He was anxious and already missed her. And he was in the mood for cuddles too, but all he had to hold were two stuffed animals. They were two sand seals that Riju had given to them as a gift. Link and Zelda named them after each other.  
He grabbed the sand seal version of Zelda and held it tight. It made him feel a little better, but his anxiety was still nagging at him. It would have driven him to leave the house and find her, but he felt too weak to get up. And Zelda would no doubt scold him for it. Link may have been her knight, but she would often worry about him just as much as he did for her. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing him again, so whenever he was sick or injured she had a habit of over worrying herself. She didn’t feel comfortable with leaving him at home all alone that day either, but this meet up with Impa was important. It was about political things that Link didn’t quite understand yet. Zelda may have been the queen now but she was still very young, not even a grown woman yet. As hard as she tried to do things herself, she needed as much help as she could get. Link would have gone with her if he weren’t so sick. 

He closed his eyes nuzzled his face into the stuffed animal. Then he squeezed it and felt something crunch inside of it. There was a zipper on the doll’s belly for a little pocket to hide things in. He opened it to find a bag of macaroons. His eyes lit up at the sight of the tasty snack. Zelda must have hid them in the sand seal as a surprise before she left. He would have devoured the whole bag within a minute if he had felt well enough to do so, but his stomach was still aching so he only took three for the time being.  
He held the doll close as he enjoyed his snack. He stuck his hand inside the sand seal’s belly again to see if there was anything else in there. He felt something and pulled it out, it was a note with Zelda’s handwriting.  
He read it,

“I got these for you the other day and hid them while you were asleep. I feel bad about leaving you all alone while you’re so sick, and I know you must be bored out of your mind as well as anxious about my safety, so I hope these will help you feel at least a little bit better. I promise to come come safely, so please don’t worry yourself too much and try to get some sleep. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to see your handsome face again when I get home!  
-Love, Your Zelda”

Link blushed. He was so grateful to have her. She cared about him so much. Every day he fell in love with her more and more. Her letter calmed his nerves for him to finally relax enough to take a nap. He nestled himself underneath the blankets with his sand seal and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later he woke up and it was getting dark out. But where was Zelda? He almost started to panic until he saw that the bag of macaroons that he found in the sand seal was now placed on the nightstand instead of next to him on the bed where he had left it. He figured she must have put them there when she got home and he calmed down. 

“Zelda?” he called out weakly. “Are you there?” 

He heard her reply from the first floor, “I’m down here! I’m getting some soup ready for you!”

“Oh, thank you!” he said back. 

He was very glad to have her home. He hadn’t seen her all day and was even more in the mood for cuddles than he was before.  
Link sat up in bed and smiled when she saw Zelda come up stairs with the soup. 

“Hey.” he said.

“Hello Love.” Zelda responded. She sounded tired.

She handed him the soup and sat down next to him on the bed. He noticed that her hair was wet.

“Did the rain catch you out there?” Link asked.

“No I... I fell into pond...” Zelda muttered.

Link nearly spat out his soup. “You what?! Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, it was more on the shallow side so I was able to get out easily with only my pride hurt.” Zelda said twiddling her thumbs. 

“How did it happen?” Link asked.

“I er... got chased by a cooco...” 

Link tried to hold back is laugh but Zelda saw right through him. “Don’t laugh it’s not funny!”

Link looked down in shame. “Right. I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have...” 

“Sorry, I’ve just had a bad day that’s all.” said Zelda.

Link quickly drank the last bit of his soup and set the bow aside before saying, “I’m sorry to hear that Zelly, you want to talk about it?”

“Sort of.... You just have to promise not to laugh!” Zelda said.

“Cross my heart!” Said Link. “But first!” He lay back down and lifted the covers for her. “Come over here, I haven’t held you all day!” 

“You sure?” Zelda asked. “My hair still quite damp.”

“You could be as soggy as a wet sponge and I still wouldn’t care!” He held out his arms to her. “Cuddles!”

Zelda smiled and let out a giggle. She lay down next to him in his arms and rested her head on his chest. 

“I think I’m feeling better already now that I’m with you.” she said, which made Link blush. 

Link gently stroked her hair as she spilled all her sorrows of the day to him. 

“First thing that happened soon as I leave the house, I step in horse stool! I of course had to wash it off, but I didn’t want to do it in any of the nearby lakes because that’s where children play and people do their laundry. So I actually had to go all the way down to Hateno Beach to wash off my boots. Then when I tried to warp to Kakariko with the Sheikah slate, I accidentally tapped the wrong location and it send me to the Lanayru Wetlands! And before I could correct my mistake a lizalfos came at me and I dropped the slate and ran! It took me about an hour to get the slate back from that damned lizard, and I of course kept slipping and falling into the water! Then finally I warped to Kakariko. There I dried off and Paya offered me a dry set of clothes, which was generous of her. But that wasn’t the end of it oh no. When I was about to leave I spotted Cado and noticed that he was seemed very distressed about something. I asked him what was the matter and it turned out he couldn’t find one of his coocos. Of course I couldn’t just leave him in such a distressed state, so I offered to help. I searched high and low for that chicken until I finally found her hiding in a crate. But then as soon as tried to grab her she lashed out at me! As you know, coocos can be fierce creatures when angered, so I ran without looking and then I tripped and fell into the pond surrounding the village goddess statue. After that disaster I warped back to Hateno and stepped in horse stool AGAIN! And it was the same exact pile as before too! So I had to go all the way back down to the beach again to wash them off, come all the way back up, and by the time I got home I was exhausted. But I didn’t lay down to rest because I didn’t want to disturb you from your sleep. So I just changed out of my wet clothes again and preoccupied myself with preparing dinner.”

“Jeeze that really does sound like it sucks.” Said Link sympathetically. “I’m really sorry you had to go through all that Love Bug. I wish I could have been there for you. You know, I really wouldn’t have minded you waking me up. I’m always happy to see you no matter what.”

Zelda rolled up on top of her significant other and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Thank you Link, I really don’t know how I’d get through all this without you.”

Link smiled as his face turned red. “I’m always here for you Zelda, even when I’m not feeling well.” He then paused for a while to look at her. “Gosh your so pretty!” he said as he admired the girl in front of him.

Now Zelda was blushing. “I could say the same for you my love.”

She lay back down on him, and he held her close. 

“Thanks for the macaroons by the way!” Link said.

“I’m glad you liked them!” Said Zelda.

“I felt too sick to finish them all at once, but I’ll probably feel a lot better by tomorrow morning. You wanna share the rest over breakfast?” Link offered.

“I bought them for you, but sure, that sounds like a pleasant idea.” said Zelda.

She nuzzled up to him more and stayed there. Neither of them spoke for a while, just simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

Then Link broke the silence. “We should get a dog.”

“Yes, we should. I love dogs!” Zelda agreed.

Link smiled and rolled to his side while still holding on to her, which made her laugh.

He buried his face into her neck. “You have the cutest laugh in the world.”

Zelda nuzzled into his neck in return. “I love you so much Link, we can get two dogs if you’d like!”

Link pulled back a little to look at her. “Two dogs!?” 

“Mhm!” Zelda nodded and smiled.

Link squeezed her tight. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” 

Zelda laughed again. “You are so cute!”

“Can we get a cat too?” Link asked.

“Hmmm... We’ll have to see if the dogs can get along with cats first.” Zelda replied.

Link kissed her on the lips. “Sounds good.” he said softly. 

Shortly after they both drifted off to sleep, leaving all their troubles of the day behind.


End file.
